Орки
Оргриммар | faction = Орда, Круг Земли, Силы Древних Богов | character = Охотник, Маг, Монах, Разбойник, Шаман, Чернокнижник, Воин, Рыцарь смерти Мастер клинка, Farseer, Батрак, Наездник, Наездник на виверне, Бугай Бугай Чернокнижник, Некролит | mount = Волк, Виверна, Кодо | homeworld = Дренор | language = Орочий | slang = Всеобщий, Гоблинский, Таур-ахе, Зандали | leader = Тралл }} Орки являются одной из самых многочисленных рас в Азероте. Первоначально эта раса обитала в Дреноре, который был испорчен демонической силой, известной как Пылающий Легион. Под его влиянием Орда орков истребила дренеев и вторглась в мир Азерота, неся с собой разрушение и гибель. В результате двух опустошительных войн орки были в конце концов повержены Альянсом и поселены в особых резервациях, пока молодой орк по имени Тралл не объединил их снова, окончательно избавив от демонического влияния и вернув их к своим шаманским корням. Введение thumb|left|Знамя орков. Для своих врагов они устрашающие и дикие противники, в своей хитрости и жестокости не имеющие достойных соперников. Для своих союзников они являются бесстрашными и честными, известные своей прочностью и настойчивостью. Орки, которые последовали за Траллом в Калимдор, образуют самую большую группу из своей расы, обретшую свой истинный дух и избежавшую демоническое влияние. Некоторые из орков всё ещё цепляются за демоническое прошлое, но таких становится всё меньше и меньше. Когда орки освободились от влияния Пылающего Легиона, они вернулись к прежним занятиям своего народа - шаманизму. Эти орки следуют за Траллом, но не все довольны такими движениями. Некоторые, в частности чернокнижники, желают свергнуть Тралла и возглавить новую Орду. Для орков честь и доблесть в бою значат многое. Даже имя орк получает только после определённых ритуалов - совершив достойный поступок, дабы старейшина клана смог дать ему взрослое имя, которое соответствовало его поступку. Орки быстро впадают в бешенство, но мудрость шаманов, которые почитаются в кланах, сдерживает их. Многие в Альянсе и считают, что орки примитивные и дикие создания, но на самом деле у них своя собственная, сложная культура. Тралл сумел создать достойное общество, несмотря на то, что Альянс никогда не воспринимал орков как разумную, цивилизованную расу. Склонные к приступам ярости берсерка в битве, орки могут поразить звериной грацией, которая может соперничать с грацией ночных эльфов. Физической зрелости они достигают быстро, что делает их одной из самых мощных рас в Азероте. Но их жгучий темперамент иногда доводит до смертельных дуэлей. Но, несмотря на это, нынешние орки отличаются от тех, что были под властью Пылающего легиона, который сделал их расой воинов и чернокнижников. И по сей день в некоторых уголках Азерота и Запределья можно найти орков, которые поклоняются демонам, но их количество сокращается из-за того, что и Альянс, и Орда продолжает охоту на них. История Ранняя история frame|left|Награнд, родина орков. Орки Дренора жили в благородном шаманистском обществе, кочуя племенами по зеленым полям Награнда, их пыльного мира, более 5000 лет. Они жили в мире c дренеями и воевали с ограми. В конце концов, присутствие дренеев привело Пылающий Легион на Дренор. Могущественный повелитель демонов Кил'джеден обманом заставил уважаемого шамана Нер'зула поверить в то, что дренеи являлись врагами орков. Взамен службы Легиону Нер'зул и все орки получили силы, необходимые для захвата новых земель. Для этого оркам пришлось испить крови Маннорота Разрушителя. Гром Адский Крик был первым и убедил других вождей кланов последовать за ним. Но вождь клана Северного Волка, Дуротан, начал подозревать неладное и не позволил своему клану пить кровь демона. Из-за этого Гул'дан (бывший ученик Нер'зула) изгнал клан Северных Волков из Орды. Затем он сделал легкоуправляемого Чернорука вождем всех орков. Чтобы управлять Ордой из-за кулис, Гул'дан создал Теневой Совет, состоящий из него и других «достойных» колдунов. Чернорук тоже был членом совета, но на самом деле Ордой управлял Гул'дан. Возвышение Орды .]] Массовое убийство дренеев повлекло за собой отказ элементалей помогать оркам. Считая, что элементали встали на сторону их врагов, орки отвернулись от своего шаманистского прошлого и приняли колдовство Легиона. В конце концов, почти все орки были заражены Кровавым Проклятием. Даже их коричневый цвет кожи изменился на зелёный цвет магии демонов. За несколько десятилетий, дренеи и многие из рас Дренора были почти полностью уничтожены кровожадной Ордой (в которую уже входили и огры). Кил'джеден научил Гул'дана проецировать свою сущность в Круговерть Пустоты и связываться с мертвыми душами. Гул'дан научил этому умению своих колдунов и они начали исследовать новый тип магии некромантию. Но с поражением дренеев Кил'джеден покинул орков. Без достойных врагов, кланы начинали драться между собой чтобы хоть как-то утолить жажду крови. Гул'дану с трудом удавалось удерживать Орду от раскола. Вторжение в Азерот В конце концов колдунам удалось расширить портал, чтобы через него смогли пройти несколько орков. Несмотря на то, что те орки сошли с ума, надежды Гул'дана оправдались по ту сторону портала лежал Азерот. Небольшой отряд орков был послан через этот Тёмный портал, чтобы разведать обстановку и установить передовую базу. Этот отряд встретил людей и напал на безобидных крестьян. Узнав о слабости людей, Орда начала атаку на самую сильную нацию людей королевство Стормвинд. Под предводительством Чо'галла из клана Сумеречного Молота и Киллрогг Мертвый Глаз из клана Кровавой Глазницы, орки напали на ближайший человеческий замок. Здесь они встретили достойный отпор обученных рыцарей, и атака закончилась унизительным бегством Орды. Оба вождя винили друг друга в этом фиаско, и Орда оказалась расколотой на две фракции. Чтобы воссоединить ее, Гул'дан опять назначил Чернорука на пост вождя Орды. Продолжение войны Чернорук восстанавливает порядок в Орде. Затем Медив опять связался с Гул'даном и приказал ему уничтожить Штормград, чтобы Медив стал правителем людей. Изначально Гул'дан отказался, так как не видел смысла служить после того, как Портал был открыт. В ответ Медив предложил открыть Гул'дану местоположение Гробницы Саргераса, повелителя Легиона и хозяина самого Кил'джедена. Так случилась Первая война между Ордой и людьми Азерота, которая окончилась уничтожением Штормграда и гибелью короля Ллейна. В начале войны клан Северного Волка был изгнан в горный регион Азерота. Попытавшись раскрыть правду о демонах своему другу Оргриму Молоту Рока, Дуротан привлек внимание Гул'дана, который послал Ренда и Мейма, сыновей Чернорука, убить Дуротана и его жену. Убив их, Ренд и Мэйм не заметили младенца, сына Дуротана, лежащего у тела своей матери. Его вскоре подобрал дворянин Лордерона, убегающий от разрушения Штормграда. Потеряв вождя, Снежные Волки перекочевали на дальний север. Под конец войны люди наконец поняли, что Медив их предал, и послали отряд уничтожить мага. Поняв, что близится гибель Медива, Гул'дан попытался забрать местоположение Гробницы Саргераса прямо из сознания Медива. Но Медив был убит, когда Гул'дан всё ещё копался в его мыслях. В результате Гул'дан не выдержал шока и впал в кому. Пробудившись, Гул'дан узнал, что власть в Орде переменилась. Блэкханд был убит Оргримом, который узнал, что Чернорук был причастен к убийству семьи Дуротана. Думхаммер быстро разобрался в манипуляциях Теневого Совета и казнил почти всех его членов, обвинив их в предательстве. Гул'дану удалось избежать казни, так как он присягнул на верность Оргриму. Он также пообещал пополнить Орду армией нежити. Гул'дан основал клан Бушующего Шторма и начал процесс вселения душ убитых членов Теневого Совета в тела павших рыцарей. Эти новые Рыцари Смерти, вместе с другими адскими мероприятиями (например, поимкой королевы драконов Алекстразы), дали Орде достаточно сил, чтобы продвигаться на север, несмотря на противостояние нового Альянса человеческих наций (Лордерон, Штромгард, Кул Тирас, Гилнеас, Альтерак и магические силы Даларана). Высшие эльфы Кель'Таласа послали военную помощь Альянсу, а дворфы и гномы, потеряв свои любимые земли Каз Модана, с радостью присоединились к Альянсу, чтобы отомстить врагу. Предательство Альтерака чуть не поставило крест на Альянсе, но орки тоже были преданы. Характеристика Эта раса в основном состоит из мускулистых воинов, хороших охотников и мудрых шаманов. Обычно у них зеленый цвет кожи, но он может так же быть и других, в основном темных, цветов. Волосы обычно темного цвета. Оркам очень многое пришлось пережить, что сделало их очень сильными и выносливыми. Орки очень гордая и свободолюбивая раса, хотя в свое время они находились под гнетом демонического проклятия и представляли из себя жестоких и кровожадных существ. Они очень воинственный народ. Если есть противник, они никогда не поворачиваются к нему спиной. Любой спор, который возникает между орками, решается тут же при помощи кулаков. Очень действенный способ, хотя в нем не всегда побеждал тот, кто прав. Некоторые из орков (те, которые обычно становятся вождями или шаманами) обладают большой мудростью, которая вела их не только к славным победам, но и к миру. Хорошо развита в этой расе и магия, одни из самых могущественных варлоков этого мира являются орками. Мировоззрение thumb Иерархия орков чем-то похожа на людскую. Во главе всех орков стоят вожди и шаманы самых сильных и могущественных кланов, к которым относится и Тралл. Во главе каждого клана стоит вождь: обычно это очень умелый и храбрый воин, сумевший показать свою силу, выдержку, а также хорошие лидерские качества. Все вожди орков подчиняются совету Орды (Круг Земли) в который входят только самые мудрые и сильные из вождей. Сейчас орки занимаются преимущественно одним - освоением своей новой родины и обустройством своей столицы - величественного города Оргримара. В степях Калимдора их охотники находят неплохую добычу, а воины орков очищают земли вокруг своего города от разнообразных враждебных существ, населяющих их земли. Традиции Традиции, созданные столетиями ранее, играли огромную роль в орочьем обществе. Орки чтили их, относились с уважением, словно к законам. Мак'Гора - одна из самых известных орочьих традиций, в переводе означает "Поединок чести". Он представлял собой бой двух орков, бой насмерть. Нужна была веская причина для того, чтоб вызвать соперника на Мак'гору, если в пылу веселья и пьяного кутежа один воин задевал плечом другого и этот другой приходил в ярость, вызывая "обидчика" на поединок - это бы послужило лишь поводом для насмешек в лучшем случае и порицанием в худшем. Мак'гора - священный древний ритуал, и не уместно было проводить его по пустякам. Если же повод был весомый, то у того, кого вызвали на бой, был очень не радужный выбор: либо принять вызов и погибнуть(скорее всего), либо покрыть себя позором на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ом'риггор - обряд инициации, вступления во взрослую жизнь. Пройти его должны были как мальчики, так и девочки, в возрасте двенадцати лет. Суть обряда заключается в том, что молодой орк идет в одиночку охотиться на талбуков. Стоит учесть, что талбук - вовсе не домашний козлик, это величественное и могучее животное, и одолеть его - не так-то просто. Прохождением ритуала орк доказывал, что он достоин называться взрослым, занять своё место в клане. Кош'харг - великий праздник народа орков. Он проводился два раза в год, под тенью горы Ошу'гун. На Кош'харг собирались все орочьи кланы! Это был праздник, посвященный Предкам. Шаманы уходили в недра горы и говорили с духами умерших, спрашивали их совета, наставления. А остальные в это время праздновали, пировали, состязались в чем-либо. На Кош'харг недопустимо было насилие и кровопролитие, что в очередной раз доказывает ложность теории "орки всегда были чудовищами". Мак'Роган - ритуал, существующий только в альтернативном Дреноре в клане Песни Войны. Если Мак'Гора - поединок чести, то Мак'Роган - поединок воли. Это бой не до смерти, а до тех пор, пока противник мог сопротивляться. Поводы для него. соответственно, были менее значительные, однако все равно не приветствовалось проведение поединка воли без видимых причин. Наверняка, в культуре орков присутствовало ещё множество традиций и обрядов, которые почитались на протяжении веков, но о них известно слишком мало. Технологии Так как орки не очень заботятся о своей защите, предпочитая больше атаковать, то их познания в ковке брони не очень велики. В основном это металлические пластины, приклепанные на кожаный доспех, или кольчуга. Технология изготовления оружия у орков более совершенна, хотя во многом свои качества их оружие приобретает благодаря шаманам племени. Кузнецы орков выковывают в основном утяжеленные топоры или молоты, которые в сильных руках орочьих воинов легко пробивают человеческую броню. Бой .]] Орки всегда предпочитают ближний бой, где каждый может показать свою силу, выучку и храбрость. Их яростные воины известны всему Азероту за свою огромную силу и нерушимую стойкость. Их варлоки способны призвать демонических существ, которые сеют страх и разрушения среди врагов. Шаманы орков способны не только лечить и усиливать своих соратников. Они так же способны призывать на помощь духов земли при помощи тотемов, и тем самым крушить оборону врага землетрясениями или разить противника огнем, а также другими стихиями и силами духов. У орков преобладает нападающая тактика. Орки обычно нападают всеми кланами, выбирая себе предводителя, который поведет их в битву. Во время такой войны все распри между кланами прекращаются, все они объединяются во имя одной цели. Бесчисленные отряды орков сметают противников. Благодаря своей силе и ярости они сминают вражеские построения и ломают продуманную тактику, вынося победу на окровавленном лезвии топора. Языки Орки знают орочий и общий язык. Orcs tend to only favor the languages of their allies, for example Goblin, Taur-ahe, Low Common, Zandali, Gutterspeak, Pandaren, and Thalassian in recent times as well. Перед тем, как перебить дренеев на Дреноре, некоторые орки учили дренейский, чтобы осуществлять торговлю между расами.Legends Volume 2, Family Values Выдающиеся кланы орков ;Орда * Клан Северного Волка * Клан Песни Войны * Клан Изувеченной Длани (Азерот) * Клан Кровавой Глазницы (Азерот) * Клан Мок'Натал * Маг'хар * Клан Грознорева * Клан Призрачной Луны * Клан Драконьей Пасти * Клан Черной Горы * Клан Пылающего Клинка ;Темная Орда† * Клан Черной Горы * Клан Чернозубого Оскала * Клан Драконьей Пасти(Азерот) ;Орда Скверны† * Клан Изувеченной Длани (Запределье) * Клан Костеглодов * Клан Кровавой Глазницы * Клан Драконьей Пасти (Запределье) * Клан Призрачной Луны * Клан Веселого Черепа ;Другие кланы * Клан Бушующего Шторма * Клан Сумеречного Молота * Клан Пылающего Клинка Окраски File:SaurfangTheYounger.jpg|Коричневая кожа, орки Маг'хар. File:Rend.jpg|Серо-зеленая кожа, орки Черной Горы. File:Narkrall Rakeclaw.jpg|Серая кожа в татуировках, орки Драконьей пасти. File:Saurfang Northrend.jpg|Зеленая кожа, исцелившиеся от скверны орки. File:Horde Portal-Sentry.jpg|Красная кожа, орки Хаоса или орки Скверны. Tagar Spinebreaker.jpg|Красная кожа с признаками мутаций, орки Скверны. Выдающиеся орки : Чернорук Разрушитель - вождь клана Чёрной Горы и первый вождь объединённой Орды. Килрогг Мёртвый Глаз - вождь клана Кровавой глазницы. Дуротан - вождь клана Северных Волков. Громмаш(Гром) Адский Крик - вождь клана Песни войны. Первым испил крови демона, а спустя долгие годы, освободил свой народ от проклятия, заплатив своей жизнью. Тралл (Го'эль) - вождь клана Северных Волков, вождь Новой Орды, первый шаман с момента осквернения народа орков. Дрек'тар - cтарый шаман из клана Северного Волка, в отсутствие вождя управляет кланом. Нер'зул - верховный шаман из клана Призрачной Луны, в дальнейшем стал первым Королём-личом. Гул'дан - первый чернокнижник из народа орков, ученик Нер'зула. Оргрим Молот Рока (Думхаммер) - правая рука Чернорука, второй вождь Орды, лучший друг Дуротана. Броксигар Саурфанг (Рыжий) - легендарный орк, попавший во времена Войны Древних. Единственный из смертных, кому удалось ранить Саргераса. Варок Саурфанг - один из лидеров Новой Орды. Дранош Саурфанг - сын Варока Саурфанга, который вёл кор'кронских всадников в бой у Врат Гнева. Эйтригг - старый доблестный воин, который спас Тириона Фордринга. Мейм и Ренд Черноруки - сыновья Чернорука, считающие своих последователей истинной Ордой. Гаррош Адский Крик - сын Громмаша, вождь Орды и клана Песни Войны. Игровая раса *Смотрите Орк (доступно игроку) Мелочи * Warcraft - одна из тех немногих фентези франшиз, в которых орки преподнесены и с хорошей стороны. Это можно считать правдой даже после двух игр с традиционными кровожадными интерпретациями. Кстати, критики часто упоминали юмористические репики юнитов Орды из игры Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness (за "плохишей" было веселее играть) как основной фактор повлиявший на изображение их искупления за устоявшиеся образы. *Орки имеют огромное влияние в серии игр Warcraft; что редко можно увидеть в мире средневекового фентези, где орки обычно легко убиваемы, безмозглы и преданы животным инстинктам. *Орки играют важную роль в каждом романе Warcraft вплоть до "Ночь Дракона". *Некоторые из союзников орков - огры , эльфы крови и отрекшиеся некогда были врагами Орды. Смотрите также *Маг'хар *Полуорк *Орк Скверны *Технологии Орды Заметки de:Orcs es:Orco fi:Orc ja:Orc nl:Orc pl:Orkowie Категория:Орки Категория:Расы Орды Категория:Дренор Категория:Расы